gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-003 Nemo
The MSA-003 Nemo is a mobile suit first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Its design was later updated for the light novel/OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the Earth Federation Forces's RMS-179 GM II, the MSA-003 Nemo is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics for the AEUG. As Anaheim Electronics had bought over Zeonic Corps that worked for the Principality of Zeon, its mobile suit technology has zeonic influences and as a result, the Nemo has a mixture of both zeonic and federation technologies. Like most other mobile suits created during the Gryps Conflict, the Nemo has an internal movable frame. Its movable frame is of a new design and reflects the data gained by Anaheim Electronics from the development of the RMS-099 Rick Dias and the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Thanks to this movable frame, the Nemo has high versatility and can operate in various environments such as zero-gravity, tropical regions and cold climates. The Nemo's thrusters layout is designed using the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II's as a reference and this is due to part of the Nemo's development staff having worked on the latter during the One Year War. Compared to the GM II's titanium alloy ceramic composite, the Nemo has a more durable Gundarium alloy armor. As this armor is produced using the same technology as the RMS-108 Marasai's (another Anaheim Electronics' mobile suit, but provided to the Titans), it has high cost effectiveness. In terms of armaments, the Nemo uses several weaponry of existing machine, such as Rick Dias's beam saber and GM II's beam rifle. Overall, while the Nemo is developed from the GM II, it is a much superior machine. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with an anti-beam coating. The Nemo uses the same beam saber as the Rick Dias, and a pair of them are stored on the rear waist armor, each power rated at 0.4 MW. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :The same weapon as used by Rick Dias, it was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds that immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it could also be loaded with other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. The Clay Bazooka has 1 round in its chamber with 7 more rounds in a reloadable magazine. ;*170mm Cannon :During the battle at Torrington Base in UC 0096, an Earth Federation's Nemo was seen using a 170mm shell-firing cannon. While the weapon has a similar appearance to that of the NNFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm Cannon used by the [Gundam Ground Type|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]], there are some clear design differences that set the two weapons apart. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate most armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The Nemo uses the same beam rifle as the RMS-179 GM II; which has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. However, as the Nemo has much better energy supply capabilities, it can use the weapon more effectively. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy are superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual-use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the Nemo's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle :A beam weapon developed from the sniper-type beam rifle for the Guncannon. It incorporates the advantages of the BR-M-79L-3 and XBR-X-79YK, sniping is also possible by utilizing the bipod. Utilizing the latest technology in energy cartridges, it can only shoot one shot per cartridge but boasts the greatest power and longest firing range under Minovsky particle dispersal. When equipped with this weapon, the Nemo's head is retrofitted with a movable goggle, similar to the one of the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, that contains an additional sensor system; this goggle covers the head's visor during sniping. ;*Shield :For defense, the Nemo uses a custom shield developed using the RGM-79G GM Command's curved surface shield as a reference. It can switch between an expanded state and a collapsed state for ease of use, and like other shields, its surface has an anti-beam coating to defend against beam attacks. Other features of the shield include sharp edges at the top for ramming/striking attacks and latches on the back for mounting other weapons or equipment. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed for a multitude of mobile suits. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. History During the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087, the AEUG relied heavily on mobile suits stolen from or brought by defecting members of the Earth Federation, mainly the RMS-179 GM II. However, its leadership soon decided the organization needed a mass-produced unit of their own to compete with the Titans's units and show that they were a serious threat. The task to develop this new suit went to Anaheim Electronics, resulting in the Nemo. The Nemo proved to be a capable, versatile mobile suit and served for the entirety of the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. The Nemo was used in various important missions such as the attack to capture Earth Federation's Salamis Kai-class cruiser, and the orbital drop to attack the Titans' base at Jaburo. As an act of comradeship in their combined goal, the AEUG gave a number of their Nemos to Karaba. Even in UC 0096, the Nemo was still in service with the Earth Federation, which had absorbed the AEUG and Karaba. These mobile suits were repainted in new color schemes, that differ depending on operating locations. Almost a decade old, the Nemo was no longer a front line unit, but still see action fighting Zeon remnants during their attacks on Dakar and Torrington Base. Descendents The Nemo's design was eventually used to developed the MSA-004 Nemo II. The design of the Nemo II then serves as a test-bed that is developed into the MSA-004K Nemo III. The Nemo also inspired another of Anaheim Electronics's mass production mobile suit, the MSA-007 Nero. Variants ;*MSA-003 Nemo (Land Type) ;*MSA-003 Nemo Cannon ;*MSA-003C Nemo Cannon ;*MSA-003N Nemo Kai ;*MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver ;*MSA-003+FXA-05D Nemo-Defenser ;*MSA-003E Nemo Early Warning Type Gallery MSA-003-1.jpg Nemo-novel.jpg|Desert Colors (Unicorn Novel Version) MSA-003_Nemo_MG_Body_Unit.jpg|Torso Details MSA-003-4.jpg|Body Details MSA-003-3.jpg|Cockpit MSA-003-2.jpg|Leg rgm-79r-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle HFW-GR-MR82-90mm machine gun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle rms-099-claybazooka.jpg|AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka msa-003-170mmcannon.jpg|170mm cannon msa-003-shield.jpg|Shield msa003_epi4_Unicorn_p01.jpg|A pair of Nemos during the defense of Earth Federation's headquarter in Dakar. (Gundam Unicorn OVA) line_of_fire.gif|A pair of Nemos defending EFF's Torrington Base in U.C. 0096, firing beam rifles cannon.gif|EFF's Nemo in U.C. 0096, firing a 170mm Cannon Domtropen-nemo-heatsaber.jpg|Nemo being attacked by Zeon remnant's MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen and its heat saber NemoVSjuaggu.jpg|EFF's Nemo attacking Zeon remnants's MSM-04G Juaggu with beam saber Nemo_NT.jpg|A Nemo with 90mm GM Rifle standing outside the Augusta Newtype Lab and a disabled RMS-106 Hizack nearby (Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative) Nemo_NT_rear.jpg Volunteer coaltion 1.jpg|A Nemo deployed by the Coaltion of Volunteers (GBD) Daniel in episode 18 of Gundam Build Divers.png|Custom Nemo defeating Tequila Gundam Daniel Custom (GBD Ep 18) NemoII .JPG|Armed with shield and clay bazooka MSA-003 Nemo Kondo.png|Kondo Kazuhisa Ver. definenemo.png|Gundam Zeta Define's version SLG.jpg Gunpla OldNemo.jpg|1/144 Original MSA-003 Nemo (1985): box art 20121228194232ab8.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSA-003 Nemo (2013): box art Hguc_nemo_unicorn_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Ver.)" (2012): box art Hguc_164.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Desert Color Ver.)" (2013): box art MG - MSA-003 - Nemo - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MSA-003 Nemo (2006): box art MG_Nemo_-Unicorn_Color_Ver.-.jpg|1/100 MG "MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Color Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art Nemo 1.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Ver.): modeld by Hiroshi Imizu Nemo 2.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Ver.) Nemo Hobby 1.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Ver.): modeled by Gansuke Nemo Hobby 2.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSA-003 Nemo (Unicorn Ver.) Nemo Hobby 3.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSA-003 Nemo: modeled by Toshio Iwata Notes and Trivia References MSA-003 Nemo - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Nnnnn11.jpg MSA023N533.jpg|Information from Gundam Perfect File Nemo Zeta Define.jpg|Information on Gundam Zeta Define's version nemoweapons.jpg Nemo-Zprofile.jpg|Information from Project File Z Gundam External links *MSA-003 Nemo at Gundam-Unicorn.net *MSA-003 Nemo at MAHQ.net *MSA-003 Nemo on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSA-003 ネモ